Talk:Robot Wars: The Fifth Wars
Judges I just watched NApalm vs Warhog, it went to the judges, but Myra Wilson, I assume was on the panel instead of Martin Smith? Llamaman201 (talk) 11:19, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :Strange. I'll look at the video. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 11:37, November 7, 2009 (UTC) ::Well, I don't know about that. Strange. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 11:39, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :::What is particularly weird is the fact that Wilson was replaced by Mat Irvine, who is also on the panel for that battle. Martin Smith must have been unavailable for some reason, but it seems weird that Myra was around to fill in when she had apparently left the show by that point. It is definitely her though. Christophee (talk) 14:30, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Again I have spotted Myra Wilson judging in Series 5, this time 3 Stegs vs Eleven. : / Llamaman201 (talk) 21:45, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :I know that TG was on email contact with Mat Irvine so maybe he can find out the answer. I'll ask him. Christophee (talk) 01:18, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Results tables The new results tables for the heats look good (even if they are unfinished) but I don't like the fact that the contents list no longer links you to each individual heat, plus it all looks a bit crowded and I'm sure that'll get worse when all the heats are done. Does anybody else feel this way or is it not a big problem? Christophee (talk) 16:21, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :Hmm, I feel the same about this. I've no idea what to do about it however. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 16:23, November 7, 2009 (UTC) ::I've been playing about with an idea but come up with nothing yet. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 20:18, November 17, 2009 (UTC) They look quite good, but aside from what Christophee said about the contents, what about the "Main Article" bits, like on the 2 semi finals and grand final? I may do some of the heat write-ups. ManUCrazy 22:32, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :You know, we could just put the subheadings back and split the table into sections. That would slove all the problems we have at once. Christophee (talk) 23:17, November 17, 2009 (UTC) ::Good idea. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 00:22, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :::The templates might need to be edited though in order to split the table properly. Either that or we have the "Series 5 - HEAT RESULTS" at the top of every table, which is completely unnecessary. Christophee (talk) 00:57, November 18, 2009 (UTC) ::::The template could be changed slightly, so you add the name of the heat and wars to the template for each instance, like you do on Template:Results Top. 'Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 06:41, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :::::I really dislike the massive table as it is. We need to split it up. I'm not sure what we're doing with the templates though. Christophee (talk) 03:06, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :::::::I've implemented something. If you don't like it, then revert it. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 09:14, November 21, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::It's okay but I think that we should delete the template that says "Series 5 - HEAT RESULTS" and make the next line down the top one. Also, the sub-headings don't need to link to the pages as the table has a link within it. Christophee (talk) 01:28, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Knockout/Judges Decision I don't really mind either way, but what do you lot think about having "via knockout" and "via judges decision" for the battle results? ManUCrazy 03:04, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :It was my idea initially, but I don't like it anymore - there are some, like Dominator 2 vs Derek, that I don't know anyway. Lets take them off. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 03:16, November 22, 2009 (UTC) ::Dominator 2 vs Derek was a knockout. I should be able to remember....I've got a fairly good memory over what happened. CBFan (talk) 06:37, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :::Still, I think it looks better without. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 06:58, November 22, 2009 (UTC) 3-Way Battle I made a new template, but its too wide. I still don't like the way that the Losers Melee is set up, so does anyone else have a solution? 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 08:06, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :Unfortunately not at this stage. 'Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 08:47, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Treated like a seed? Hey, I just noticed something. If a robot beats a seed in round 1, they won't have to face another seed until at least the heat final. Out of the four cases that a robot beat a seed in round 1 (Prizephita, Kat 3, Rick(well, they went through anyway)and Fluffy), not a single one of them were drawn against the remaining seed in round 2. I guess this could be a coincidence, but seeing as all four of those machines made the heat final, I think it's like the challenge belt, and by beating a seed they become the new second favourite of the heat. I know this isn't very useful, just something I spotted. I guess it would be the same for series 4 if it was set out differently. RelicRaider (talk) 10:58, June 5, 2014 (UTC) :No, it's because apart from one instance, the battles are drawn before the heat to keep the seeds apart until the heat final. ManUCrazy (talk) 11:41, June 5, 2014 (UTC) ::Yeah that makes more sense. =P RelicRaider (talk) 12:51, June 5, 2014 (UTC) Rerun The series is being rerun on Challenge, today its Heat L. Don't know if we want it add it or not? Adster1005 (talk) 17:06, October 3, 2016 (UTC)